


Two boyfriends walk down a street.

by ThereisAbeE



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, DCMK Secret Santa, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereisAbeE/pseuds/ThereisAbeE
Summary: Saguru decided to take Kaito to see a Christmas market in London.Stuff happens.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Two boyfriends walk down a street.

Saguru and Kaito were walking down the street, looking at the christmas lights and different food kiosks and shops at the Christmas market, and after a while of comfortable walking in silence, Kaito eaten his pretzels said:

“Do you know how much I love your eyes?”, circling back to his side to look at his boyfriend's face. 

“What do you mean? Are you trying new pick up lines?”

“No, I meant it Saguru~~”

Saguru looked comfortable. Maybe it was because we’re in London, where he somewhat mixed better in a crowd of people. Europe was more of his home turf compared to Japan where he was easily spotted by his physique and hair color. He looked beautiful in the reflective Christmas lights around the street where his well tailored jacket made him look like a model with his black scarf.  Saguru and Kaito walked a couple minutes while Kaito noted his blush.  _ Ah he really is cute when he’s hiding away behind his tea mug. _

_ “ I really love you.” _

Saguru spat his tea hearing Kaito’s remark.

“Saguru that was a waste of perfectly good leaf water.”

“W-why - what Kai- LEAF WATER!? “ Saguru said while coughing the last of the tea from his airways.

“We’ve been dating for almost three years, what’s so bad to say it? You think I don’t love you?”

“We’re in public?!” Saguru declared.

“Ah, but my dear detective, we're in London - how many people around us know what I love you in japanese sounds like?” 

“Kaito you’re a menace-”

Kaito yanked Saguru’s hand to his pocket while hitting his shoulder against Saguru’s. Making Saguru stand next to him. Crossing their fingers together before his boyfriend could even start his sentence.

“I love your eyes, your eyelashes, your nose, how rough your voice sounds in the morning, how you like spending time with children. I love when you touch your lips while thinking. The way your eyes look when you’re solving a crime. I love your horrible coffee, I love how your fingers feel against my skin. Yeah, I’m pretty much fucked up cause how much I love you.”

“Why are you saying this?” Saguru felt more blood rising to his ears.

“Because I want you to know.” The answer came nonchalantly. Saguru took a long look at Kaito's face, whose attention was lost on something ahead. Saguru snickered and squeezed Kaito’s hand. Kaito looked in his direction.  _ Two of us can play this game.  _ Turning closer.

“I love you.”

Saguru smiled “I love your dark blue eyes, your long fingers, how you complain about being always cold, I love how you make me a good morning text everyday when we are not together, I love your slight accent, I love your dimples when you laugh. I love your morning hair , I love to see your after a long day, I-”

“Saguru.” Kaito warned.

“My dove.” Saguru remarked as Kaito took his other hand to push Saguru’s face from his face.

“Stop with that sugary voice of yours!” Saguru laughed when Kaito tried to push his chin away with his hand, missing entirely. “Love of my life”

“Stop”

“Darling”

“Saguru sto-”

“My moonlight”

“I’m warning you.”

Saguru saw Kaito’s eyes glisten.

“My detective.”

“My magician”

“Love”

“Sweetheart”

“Honey”

“Dear”

“Menace”

_ Lovable one _

“Jackass” 

_ Genius _

“Bastard”

_ You’re not a bastard. _

“Unworthy”

_ You’re more worthy than your weight in gold. _

Saguru felt Kaito’s fingers pressing stronger against his palm. Pushing Kaito’s other hand to his lips.

“Mine”

Kaito kissed Saguru’s other hand's knuckles.

“Yours”

“You have me as long as you need me too.”

Saguru pecked Kaito’s temple and carefully grinded his forehead against Kaito’s.

Kaito snickered when he felt Saguru’s forehead pressing against his bangs with his reply. Breathing. Their breath mixing together as a steam around them. Saguru’s eyes looked soft, looking at Kaito's dark blue eyes and his joyfull crow’s feet lately appearing close to his eyes. People didn’t exist around them. He didn’t think he could ever get this kind of blessing.

“Hey Saguru -” Kaito turned so they were connected shoulder to hip making a fast multiple gazes to one of the bouleward windows.

“Hmnn?” Saguru followed Kaito's gaze from their fingers to see them being stopped at a jewelry shop. Jewelry shop?

“Let’s go look for rings.”

What?

Jewelry shop -> Christmas -> rings -> rings mostly mean marriage -> marriage -> proposal.. -> Christmas proposal -> CHRISTMAS PROPOSAL??

“Now?! Kaito-”

“We don’t need to buy them now, I mean, uh, in the middle of the Christmas market. Haha Did you just faint standing up for a second there?'': Kaito asked while averting his gaze away from Saguru’s excited agape expression.

Feeling Kaito’s fingers tighten around Saguru’s hand. Kaito tried to warm himself up by burrowing himself closer to Saguru’s side. Kaito’s poker face faltered; he was red from ear to ear biting his lips together to clancing looks at Saguru. Ah - I want to marry this utter fool.

How lucky I am to be to see him and Kaito to show more of himself after all these years behind his ulterior characters and masks. I like him. I love him. This phantom thief is going to be the death of me. 

Saguru smiled and prived Kaito off him leaving Kaito stranding alone in the street, walked to the door giving a sneaky little bow front of the shop.

Kaito looked deadpan for milliseconds in the middle of the street while people walked past them until Kaito ecstatically almost clashed to Saguru’s feet making Saguru to hold his arms to receive him. Kaito holding onto Saguru’s arm while opening the door to inside - standing on the step he leaned into Saguru’s ear: “Thank you -” when passing Saguru:

“My future husband.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Omake**

“I can’t believe we were that close to christmas proposal.”

“If you like Saguru, I can propose to you right now if you want!”

“......Let’s have this talk after you’re finished throwing up the shady car kiosk pretzels.”

“You only live once, Dear Saguru, you only live once!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first gift fanfic that I have posted straight to ao3. 
> 
> I hope everyone has happy holidays and a new year!! Comments are always nice, so thank you if you take your time to type a comment.


End file.
